It's (not) Perfect : Side Story
by Kim04My
Summary: Taehyung kira semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah begitu? Atau... hanya ia yang berpikiran seperti itu? [Vkook/Taekook] [Side Story of It's (not) Perfect] [Please read It's (not) Perfect first]


**It's not Perfect : Taehyung Side**

 **.**

 **Character is Big Hit's and God's. And their parents too.**

 **Vkook. slight Yoonmin**

 **T**

 **Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARN! OOC, no EYD. Bad! Taehyung. Sad Ending! Short!**

 **.**

Taehyung juga berpikir semuanya akan sempurna.

Bukankah memang seperti itu? Semuanya terlihat sangat sempurna. Meskipun pernikahannya tidak disetujui. Meskipun _istri_ nya laki-laki. Bukankah mereka saling mencintai? Bukankah itu yang terpenting? Keluarganya bahagia. Walaupun ia mengerti bahwa keluarganya tidak akan memiliki anak, ia tidak menyesal. Sama sekali tidak.

Lalu kenapa semuanya hancur?

Soal itu jangan tanyakan Taehyung. Karena ia pun tidak mengerti. Bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja?

Atau hanya ia yang berpikir seperti itu?

Entahlah..

.

.

.

Berhasil.

Setelah bertahun-tahun ia hidup di Kanada, memulai kembali semuanya dari awal, akhirnya ia berhasil menjadi direktur.

Taehyung tersenyum puas.

Ia memandang meja di depannya. Memandang ruangan sekelilingnya. Ini semua bukti bahwa ia telah berhasil. Ia memandang pigura foto yang ia simpan di mejanya. Itu fotonya dan Jungkook. Ia pun berhasil seperti ini karena Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut. Terbayang di pikirannya reaksi Jungkook jika ia memberitakan berita bahagia ini. Dalam hati ia berjanji untuk membelikan keluarganya rumah.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Taehyung segera membenarkan duduknya dan menyahut dengan suaranya.

"Masuk."

Pintu ruangannya dibuka. Masuklah seorang wanita dan lelaki paruh baya. Mereka membungkukkan badannya di depan meja direktur semelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Namun wanita itu mesih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Taehyung- _sajangnim_ ," lelaki paruh baya itu membuka mulutnya. "Wanita ini akan menjadi sekretarismu." Tangan pria itu menunjuk wanita di sebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Wanita itu kembali membungkukkan badannya sebelum membuka mulutnya. " _Jeoneun_ Bae Irene- _imnida._ " Wanita bernama Irene itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menampakkan wajah cantiknya.

Dan pada detik itu, Taehyung lupa akan Jungkook, lupa akan janji bahwa dirinya akan memberi tahu kabar itu di rumah.

Karena dirinya tidak pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Sehingga Taehyung pun tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tanpa disadarinya, ia mulai jarang pulang ke rumah, melainkan menghabiskan waktu dengan Irene. Melupakan kehadiran Jungkook yang terus menunggunya di rumah.

Taehyung terus berpikir semuanya baik-baik saja.

Dasar bodoh.

.

.

.

Kali ini, dirinya sedang menemani Irene di taman. Seperti anak kecil, memang. Tapi dirinya terus tersenyum melihat Irene yang terlihat menikmati permainan yang ada disana.

Dirinya terus tertawa menimpali candaan yang terus-menerus dilontarkan dari mulut Irene. Tersenyum, tertawa, sedangkan ada seseorang yang menderita di tempat lain.

Taehyung terus tertawa, sedangkan seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum miris. Dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung membalikkan badannya, namun tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali. Tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya. Taehyung terus melihat ke arah tersebut. Membuat Irene yang melihatnya bingung.

"Taehyung _ie_?"

Taehyung seketika sadar. Ia balas menatap Irene di sebelahnya. "Ya?"

"Ada apa?"

Taehyung menatap belakangnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum kemballi membalikkan badannya dan berjalan. "Bukan apa-apa."

.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan sejak saat itu. Ia yang baru saja pulang dari Tokyo segera menuju apartemennya.

Taehyung segera memasukkan password apartemennya. Ia masuk dan menemukan keadaan yang jauh dari kata rapi. Barang-barang tersebut penuh debu, membuatnya terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Jungkook- _ah_?"

Taehyung memanggil Jungkook. Namun hanya hening yang menjawabnya. Merasa heran, ia masuk ke dalam kamar yang ada disana. Berharap menemukan Jungkook.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak ada Jungkook disana. Barang-barangnya pun tidak ada. Hanya barang-barang Taehyung dan sepucuk surat yang terletak di meja sebelah ranjang.

Dengan perasaan heran, dirinya mengambil surat tersebut dan menemukan tulisan tangan Jungkook disana.

.

Dear my lovely husband _, Taetae-_ hyung _._

Hyung _, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu, kan? Walaupun kau menyakitiku, aku tetap mencintaimu_ , hyung _. Terima kasih,_ hyung _. Walaupun hanya sebentar, terima kasih sudah mau menerima cintaku. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menikahiku._

 _Tapi_ hyung _, sejak awal, bukankah sejak awal hubungan kita adalah suatu kesalahan? Walaupun kita saling mencintai (dan sekarang tidak) tapi orangtua dan negara kita melarang, bukan? Terima kasih telah bersedia pindah negara dan menentang orangtuamu demi menikahiku,_ hyung _._

 _Kau bisa bebas,_ hyung _. Aku telah menandatangani surat cerai. Tanda tanganilah itu juga. Dan kau akan bebas. Nikahilah perempuan itu, dan kembalilah ke keluargamu. Karena aku pun telah kembali ke keluargaku. Bahagiakanlah perempuan itu, dan bahagiakan dirimu sendiri. Karena aku akan bahagia jika dirimu bahagia._

From _Jeon Jungkook_

 _._

Taehyung hanya membaca surat itu dengan raut wajah datar. Tidak, ia tidak khawatir sama sekali. Untuk apa? Bukankah ia masih memiliki Irene? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, bukan?

Taehyung dengan cepat menemukan surat cerai yang dimaksud Jungkook. Membacanya, lalu menandatanginya. Ia segera memerintahkan sekretarisnya untuk mengirimkannya ke alamat Jimin.

Benar.

Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, bukan?

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Taehyung sekarang. Di apartemennya. Terus-menerus menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Jungkook. Mulutnya terus-menerus menggumamkan kata penyesalan. Irene sendiri telah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya karena nama Jungkooklah yang terus-menerus ia gumamkan. Karena hanya Jungkook lah yang berada di pikirannya.

Taehyung ingat. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Jungkook. Ia bertemu Jungkook di sidang. Jungkook saat itu terlihat bebas. Sangat bebas. Apakah ia lega karena telah berpisah dengan Taehyung?

Memikirkan itu Taehyung terkekeh miris.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku terus menyakitinya? Tentu saja dia bahagia," Taehyung terkekeh.

.

.

.

" _Mianhae_ , Kook..."

.

" _You'll know what's the best for you when you lose it"_

 _._

 **Special thanks to :**

 **bepsaeya | rlaxogud | Neko | Yoonbi san | emma | cypher3001 | Kimizaku | Melilyo-11 | ohmtoey812 | Gijeon | Jeon Hanna | YulJeon | aprilliahartanti | eunike kabod | Daaaaaaa05**

 **.**


End file.
